


[Headcanon] The Spoils of ...

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Archived From MCUAfterDark Blog, Archived From Tumblr, Bottom Brock Rumlow, HTP Adjecent, Headcanon, Headcanon For Art, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Prompt, porn screenshot redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: Headcanon for Winterbones Art posted on Tumblr.





	[Headcanon] The Spoils of ...

**Author's Note:**

> WinterBones (porn redraw)
> 
> Characters: James “Bucky” Barnes, Brock Rumlow
> 
> Fandom: MCU | SLASH
> 
> Pairing: Winterbones (James “Bucky” Barnes/Brock Rumlow)

Got a self-challenge I’m doing where I am redrawing porn screencaps as primarily Winterbones. 

The first one I completed is HTP adjacent in that sparring ends as per the saying ‘to the victor goes the spoils’. 

Brock is almost always pissed off because to say that the match ain’t fair is a massive understatement. The only concession he gets is if he can last more than 10 minutes before he has to yield and that only happens if Winter is in the mood.

Or you know, I wanted to draw bottom!Rumlow but my sis said Brock didn’t look particularly enthused so I added a bloody nose, and voila: htp.

**Author's Note:**

> Will add the art to the post once I find an alternate image hosting site.


End file.
